Lazy Sunday
by FlyIt
Summary: Beca likes to sleep in, but Chloe likes to wake Beca up. Bechloe Fluff


It was way past midnight when they eventually unlocked the door to their apartment. Due to Beca's success as a music producer, they were nearly always invited to whatever awards show the record company was at, and the late nights became a thing that both of them got used too. And with the late nights came one of Beca's most favourite activities. Sleeping in. And with Beca's habit to sleep most of the day after an awards show, Chloe became a master in waking Beca up. And this time was not an exception.

Chloe had woken up around eleven, which was far too early in the morning for the brunette who was currently laying on her front, facing away from Chloe. Chloe loved this Beca, all sleepy and still. Which she was for the first hour or so when she woke up, but this was a side no one else saw. Some of the cutest and most adorable things were said in the very early stages of waking up, and they mainly all came from Beca. With the occasional swear word about how Chloe had woken her up of course.

As Chloe laid there facing Beca, her eyes tracing over the visible tattoo on the younger woman's back, she thought that although staying in bed with Beca was one of her favourite things, they should probably get up and do something useful with their day. And plus the shopping needed to be done and there was no way she was doing that alone, and with that came one of Chloe's best memories of Beca.

 _"_ _Why can't we just live off Chinese and Pizza?" Beca had protested the whole way round the shop, and they had only been round half of it. She was worse than a five year old who got told they couldn't have their sweets._

 _"_ _Because we are no longer in college and we have to act like adults and look after ourselves Beca" Chloe responded, while adding several red peppers to their basket, much to the protest of the brunette._

 _"_ _Next you're gonna suggest we should bring up the old cardio routines from when Aubrey was captain" Beca grumbled_

 _"_ _Great idea Becs! We can start tomorrow" Chloe squealed_

 _Beca groaned._

 _"_ _Fuck you and this healthy shit" Beca mumbled, hoping Chloe wouldn't hear_

 _"_ _Later you can" Chloe said with a wink. "And you can include it in your cardio"_

 _And with that Beca turned redder than the vegetable in their basket, and Chloe smirked at her handiwork. It never did take much to make Beca blush._

"Becs" Chloe moved over to Beca's side of the bed and placed her hand on the sleeping girl's waist. She slowly moved the hand up towards Beca's neck to move her hair out of the way and she place a trail of light kisses up to her ear. She felt Beca begin to wake, but she didn't move, so Chloe continued placing kisses on Beca's neck.

"Chlo, Too early" Beca managed to grumble out before turning over and squishing her face in her pillow, moving Chloe off of her path towards Beca's lips. So Chloe just moved and sat back, waiting for the brunette to properly wake up.

Normally when Beca just repositioned herself when Chloe was waking her up with kisses, Chloe would just fit to however Beca decided to lay. So when Beca didn't feel the warm Chloe shape press up against her, she moved her hand around to find Chloe, she finally connected with what felt like Chloe's knee. And then the pillow hit her.

"Ow" Beca exclaimed "What was that for?"

"You need to get up, sleepy head" Chloe continued to hit Beca in the stomach with her pillow, until Beca's pillow collided with her own and knocked her off her balance, causing her to fall backwards onto the pillow less bed. She felt Beca's legs at her side and realised that Beca was currently sat on top of her. She felt Beca's lips on her collarbone, they were pressing light kisses towards her ear. Not too dissimilar to the path she had taken a few minutes ago. Beca kissed up to Chloe's ear and down her jawline, finally hovering above her lips.

Beca smirked before Chloe moved forward only slightly to connect their lips, only for Beca to fall back with a smirk on her face before Chloe's lips reached hers.


End file.
